Vampire Hetalia ::Switzerland Vash Zwingli ::
by Demonic Bunny Rini
Summary: So I posted this On Quizilla and Another Website and wanted to Post it here It my oc The Bahamas with Switzerland I got bored


"Ngh T-Th-This Is Wrong" Alyssa Fenty Breathed Out As Fangs Grazed on her Neck and she Felt a Cold hand run up her leg

" Wenn es so schlimm ist, warum kommst du zurück" A Smooth Voice said in German

"I-I Don't Know Vash" She Moaned out as she Felt his lips kiss down her throat

Alyssa Fenty Was a 17 year Old Bahamian Woman taking in by Mister Arthur Kirkland Who she Respectfully Call "Father"

Vash Zwingli A 160 year old vampire From Switzerland He looks 18 years old Which was the Reason she was attracted to the vampire

"Your Like A Addiction That I can not Break" She Moans Out as he Took off her Corset that Secured her large breast in Place. As the Last of the Silk Ribbon fell on the Red carpet her Large Breast was now exposed . The Vampires Pale Hands Ran up her flat Stomach up to her breast. " Ahh Cold" Alyssa Stuttered out as she Felt his fingertips touch her Sensitive nipples. She Heard her companion Chuckle

" That's Never been Issues before" He Whispered in her ear as he Soaked in her Moans while he leaves feathery touches on her sensitive chest.

" And I do Agree with you it's, I feel the Same mo matter how hard I try to break from you I can not" He Gripped her Right hand and brought it to his pale lips kissing it gently

"I am like your Eternal Blood servant" He whispered into her hand as he turned her around and looked into her Green eyes with his green ones which was mixed with red.

Alyssa blush as she listen to the words flow of his silver tongue. The young vampire in front of her knew how to make her melt in the palm of his hand.

"Now My dear I do believe we have other matter to attend to" Vash said as he Coaxed her to Lay down on the Crimson silk bed sheets

"Y's We do" she said her slight Accent coming out more as her arousal rose.

As soon as her back hit the bed she felt the Ties to her Skirt being loosen and it sliding down her legs

Once her skirt was off he moved back up her Body kissing various parts From the inner thighs up to her navel then chest finally neck where he raked his Canines on her soft spot earning him small moans and mews of pleasure.

" Ahh Please No Teasing" She pleaded as she Tried to get his Shirt off

"My My your impatience today" He chuckled as he slipped off his shirt allowing the woman before him to run her fingers over his chest and moan as he dug his teeth into her skin. He knew it drove her to no point of return and he wanted that he wanted her to melt into his hand.

"Ngh V-Vash Please"

"Bitte Bitte was" he Whispered in her ear

"No teasing AHH" She Yelp as she felt his fingers Gripped the Thin fabric of her Underwear and Ripped them leaving her completely exposed to him

He took a Step back and examined what laid before him he let out a deep Chuckled as he watched her shivered

"My My" He Ran a Hand down her smooth leg and hover over her dipped Down to her ear "I can smell your Arousal My dear"

Alyssa Moaned as she felt his hand travel closer to her heated core

Vash Gently Placed his Lips on her but that was not Enough for the Female below she wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled him into her more Making the kiss Deep and Rough

Vash Chuckled and open his mouth for her tongue was demanding entrance and once it was Open She Shoved her tongue in and the Battle began Which Vash Won almost Instantly Which he then Showed that he was the Dominate one. During the Intense make-out Alyssa "accidental" Racked her tongue Over The Fangs of The Vampire. As soon as Vash felt and tasted the sweet Metallic Liquid on his tongue he let out a deep throaty Moan. Alyssa Let out a Muffled chuckled when she heard that it was so arousing be she Rarely Hears the Vampire moan.

" Oh you find it funny" Vash said as He broke the kiss allowing Alyssa to Breath Before He moved his way down Her Body till he Made his way to her inner thighs

"Do you find this funny" He ask as he gentle Racked His fangs from the spot right side by her core down to where her knee was. She let out a Long loud moan as he did

"N-Ngh Please Stop Teasing I -I -I" She Stuttered out

"You what" He asked her Looking up at the panting female

"I-I-I need you"Alyssa said as she Looked at him as he made his way back to her

"That's All I needed to Hear..."Vash Body suddenly Stiff

"Vash What Wrong..." Alyssa then heard Two Voices coming from somewhere soon Two Male Bust into the Room One was a Blonde Male with Red eyes while the other was a Male with Brown hair and A Mixed of Red,Brown and Violet

Alyssa Screamed as she saw the Blonde on Leer at her She took the Sheet and Cover herself up While Vash Stood up Glaring at the two male.

"Damn She is Hot" The Blonde One said As if she was just walking by on the Street

Vash Growled as he Ran a hand through his hair

"What do you Want" Vash Said the Anger was not hidden in his voice

Alyssa Stared at the two new males in the room as the three males exchange words in German sadly she only knew words that Vash used when he and her was Intimate so she could not understand them.

"Vash I am going to Get Dress papa will be in my Chambers soon" Alyssa said as she Grabbed her clothing with the sheet still pressed to her body and ran to the Near by closet. As Vash watch his young lover run off He glared At the Two

"I Hate You two so Much" He told the two with Venom coating is voice.

" Vash I am leaving" Alyssa said as she Tighten her Corset and Slipped on her Shoes. When She looked at everyone She saw Vash was Glaring at the two The Brown haired one was Talking like nothing happen and the Blonde haired one was still leering But now at her breast.

"Okay" He Muttered as he watched her walk out the room ,Out the house and down the Street

Vash stared out the window As he saw her lift the long skirt of her clothing and Hurried home.

Alyssa made it Home before midnight and made her way upstairs To her Chambers to Change into a Nightdress. Once Change she got into her large bed and pulled the covers over her. Not more than 10 minutes after she climbed in bed she heard her heavy wooden door and The whisper voice of her father

"Alyssa are you up" He whispered into the room

Alyssa sat up in the bed and looked at him

"Yes Papa Do you need something" She Asked Him while moving a piece of her hair out of her face.

He walk into the room smiling and sat on her bed.

"No Luv be I Though you was not in the bedroom Where was you" He asked as he stroked her head Lovingly

"Oh I was in the library downstairs"Alyssa answered sweetly hoping he would by it.

Arthur nodded " I don't Believe I check there." He said "Well that's it's luv Goodnight" He said as he left a fatherly kiss on her forehead and Left the room. Alyssa sighed and ran a Hand in her Before Laying down again she turn to her left side and she met familiar green eyes.

"VASH!" She said startled by the male who was chuckling.

"Hallo Mein lieber" He Said as he position his self to hover over him and kissed her Neck "It Seems we have Unfinished business to deal with" He said as he plunged his fangs into her neck and ripped open her nightdress.

Wenn es so schlimm ist, warum kommst du zurück / If it is so bad why do you keep coming back

Bitte Bitte was / Please Please what

Mein Lieber / My dear


End file.
